James Potter and the Beginning of Lord Voldemort~
by Princess Hedwig
Summary: ~James Potter and his new friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew, over-hear a conversation, that will change the wizarding world forever. Please R/R!~


James Potter,isnotyour average eleven-year-old. He is a wizard, and is about to start his first of seven years at Hogwarts.   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is one of three competetive boarding schools in Europe.   
  
For centuries his ancestors have attended Hogwarts. It was tradition. Therefore, it was no surprise, when James recieved his letter.   
  
That was three weeks ago, and now it was the nightbefore he was to leave for Hogwarts.   
  
James lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.   
  
"Come in!" He called, sitting up, just as his father walked in. James noticed he looked nervous. "Are you okay, Dad?"   
  
"Yes." His father, Max Potter, answered. He closed the door, then walked over and sat across from his son, on the bed. "You're getting older, James." "I'm sure you've already noticed some changes in your body." "Anyway, I just wanted to give you this."   
  
"A book?" James asked. His father nodded, and put the book in his hands. "Dad, I don't wanna get answers to my questions from a book." "I want you to answer them."   
  
"This book will give you better descriptions than I could." He told him. "Listen, if you can't find an answer to a question, I'll try an answer it." "Is that alright?"   
  
"Sure." James said, putting the book in his trunk, at the end of his bed. "I'm getting tired, Dad." "See you in the morning."   
  
"Good-night." He said, before leaving his son alone, to wonder what he did to make him so uncomfortable.   
****************************************************************   
  
When James woke up the next morning, he found a note on his bedside table. It read:   
  
Dearest James,   
I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off today. Do have a ggodtime, be good. I'll see you at Christmas.   
Love,   
Dad   
  
"James!" His mother, Jaylene Potter, called from down the hall. "Breakfast is ready!"   
  
"Coming, mum!" James called back. He hurriedly dressed then ran into the kitchen, stuffing the letter in his jeans pocket. "Smells good." "I'm gonna miss your cooking."   
  
"Don't worry, Christmas will be here before you know it." She said, placing their plates in front of them. "I made your favorite."   
  
"Thanks." James said, smiling half-heartedly. "Bacon, eggs, and sausage." "Think they serve this at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Yes." She said, looking up at him. "You'll enjoy school, and you'll make some of the best friend you'll ever have,there."   
  
"What time does the Hogwarts Express leave?" James asked.   
  
"Eleven, in one hour." She told him. "Do you have everything ready to go?"   
  
"Yea." James said, taking the first bite of his eggs.It didn't take him long to finish, nor his mum. "I'll go bring it down."   
  
"No, I'll summon it." She said, putting the dishes in the sink, and picking up her wand, that had been set on the windowsill. "Accio trunk!"   
  
James watched, as his trunk came floating down the hall, and into the kitchen, where it landed, without a sound, at James' feet. He heard his mother mumble a charm. He assumed it was the feather-light charm.   
  
"I can't wait until I learn that, life will be so much simpler." James said, standing up, to go brace his teeth.   
  
"Yes,but you can't us magic, until you've graduated from Hogwarts." She said. "While you're in the bathroom, try to flatten your hair."   
  
"You know it won't stay, besides, I like my hair messy." James said, grinning, before he ran out of the kitchen. He wanted to avoid another lecture on "good appearances".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Platform 9 3/4   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
James had just loaded his trunk into an empty compartment, at the back of the train. Now it was time to say good-bye to his mother. Slowly, he made his way off the train, willing himself to stay strong, for his mum.   
  
"Did you get everything settled, dear?" She asked, in a shaky voice.   
  
"Yes Mum." James said, hugging her.   
  
"I love you, James, no-matter what." She said, trying to smooth down his hair, but her efforts had no affect. "Do try and stay out of trouble."   
  
"You know I can't make any guarentees." James said, grinning up at he. Then the train whistle blew. "I gotta go, Mum."   
  
"Be careful!" She called, after her son, who had taken off at a jog.   
  
"I will!" James called, sticking his head out the compartment window. "See you at Christmas!"   
  
At that moment, the Hogwarts Express began to move, and James Potter was on his way to Hogwarts, unaware of the evil that was soon to come.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed that. I need three good reviews, before I can upload another chapter.   
Always,   
Princess Hedwig


End file.
